


Nothing equals the splendor

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's True Form, Dean is dead, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees the real Castiel for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing equals the splendor

Over the years, Dean had gotten hints about what an angel's true form looked like.

He knew they were big from Castiel's comment about being 'bigger than their Chrysler Building', and he knew they weren't human looking from Zachariah making a comment about have six faces.

That still didn't prepare him to see what Castiel looked like.

He was in Heaven again, having died on a hunt, but Cas was working on getting him back.

It was weird to think the the nerdy vessel that Cas had taken could even hold all of him.

Castiel was huge, and since Dean was already dead, there was no risk of going blind just by looking at him. So look at him he did.

He did have six faces, but each one was layered over the other in a way that didn't exactly fit together, but was still the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

His wings, singed black from the fall, were bigger than Dean ever could have thought, each feather a razor sharp weapon that gleamed in much the same way the angel blades did.

He wondered if their weapons were made from the feathers, as each angel had their own individual blade. Although the wings themselves looked like they were capable weapons all on their own. 

The fact the the edges were tainted with blood confirmed Dean's thoughts.

Castiel's wings had been used to kill, he just didn't know if they took down angel's or demons or both.

To top everything off, Castiel's whole being glowed, almost too brought to look at.

Then Cas made a sound, his thousand voices rumbling like thunder in Dean's ears, and he slowly started to fade, the image before Dean shrinking until he was staring down into bright blue eyes, lit up with Grace.

Then he was snapping up-right in bed, shirt full of of bloody holes.

Sam tackled him in a hug, pressing his wet face into Dean's neck and whimpering against his skin.

Dean hugged Sam back tightly, but couldn't forget what Cas had truly looked like.

The fact that that mighty being had chosen him to love of all people made tears come to Dean's eyes.


End file.
